


"god help any woman you ever finger"

by sentimentalstardust



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (sort of), Established Relationship, Ethan is very horny, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Reader-Insert, References to Canon, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, canon being unus annus, so that's fun, this is my first time writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimentalstardust/pseuds/sentimentalstardust
Summary: sometimes the most cursed statements can inspire you.based on the thing that mark said during the needle in the haystack video.
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 163





	"god help any woman you ever finger"

His eyes had stripped you bare long before his hands had. The entire evening, there had been a sort of tension between the two of you, thick enough to cut with a knife. Every touch to arms, hands, thighs lit up sparks between the two of you and, god, if you hadn't been so busy filming the damn video, you would have already pulled him into the bathroom and gone down on him then and there.

Ethan's high sex drive wasn't much of a secret with how many jokes he publicly made about being horny. Not that you were much better; you weren't as open about it, but your desire for him only grew with every day you were with him and it showed.

The great view of his ass that you got when he crouched down to dig through the hay didn't help. And neither did Mark's snide comments. "God help any woman you ever finger," he had said with a sympathetic look in your direction, and you had to try your best to avoid looking too flustered. The thought of thrusting your hips down onto Ethan's fingers flashed through your mind, making your press your thighs together. You could clearly feel the heat pooling between your legs.

And then, after what felt like an unusually slow, torturous day of filming, you were done. Much to your satisfaction, Ethan was equally as eager to pack up as you are and politely declined Amy's invitation to stay for dinner. During the entire drive home, Ethan's hand was clutching your thigh, squeezing slightly, and your heart beat out of your chest. Fuck, what was this man doing to you? You weren't normally this eager, but then again you had never been as attracted to someone as you were to him.

"Can't we just pull over?" he whined. Your hands gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter as his fingers slid down to your inner thigh.

You had to gather up all your willpower in order to decline his request. "We're almost home, baby. I don't want to risk getting caught this time." His frustrated groan nearly made you change your mind, but you reminded yourself of how narrow the car was and how badly you wanted to take advantage of that new bed you had both bought a few weeks ago. "I'll make it up to you, baby. I promise."

And you did.

In the end, you didn't even make it upstairs into Ethan's bed. You thanked the heavens that Kathryn wasn't home, because the moment you were over the doorstep, you clumsily peeled each other's clothes off and toppled into the couch, a sweating, panting pile of lips and hands and skin on skin.

Somehow, you ended up in Ethan's lap, one arm wrapped around him, fingertips running up and down his back, the other hand busy pumping his cock. You awkwardly shuffled around to spread your legs a little bit when his fingers pushed aside your soaked underwear and began to tease your entrance, his thumb brushing across your clit in agonizingly slow circles.

"Oh, please," you whimpered and moved your head back ever so slightly. He naturally tool advantage of the better access and began to kiss and nip at the sensitive skin, first pushing one finger, then another one inside of you.

Thanks to an entire day of wanting and yearning, neither of you lasted tir very long. Both of your movements sped up. You could feel the coil in your abdomen winding winding winding up tight, lost in bliss, floating, and then it hit you like a sudden rain shower crashing down on you. There were fireworks going off under your skin and behind your eyes.

You were the first to climax, Ethan following shortly after. Still panting, you stayed draped across him for a few moments, just enjoying the feeling of his skin against yours.

"Does it actually hurt?" He finally asked after a few moments of silent affection. "Getting fingered by someone with callous, I mean."

You shrugged. "Not really. It feels different, yeah, but it doesn't bother me at all. I like it. Plus, it's better than long fingernails."

Ethan grimaced, cringing in sympathy. "I can imagine. Ouch." After another leisurely, almost chaste kiss, he sat up a bit straighter. "So ... shower and then round two."

"You're insatiable," you laughed. "But yeah, sounds good to me.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! as always, you can follow me on tumblr for requests or to yell at me anonymously (stardust-crankiplier).
> 
> this is my first time writing anything sexually explicit, so i hope i did at least kind of well.
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated and i reply to just about anyone!!


End file.
